<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby. You worth millions hugs by Mywoojinie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996677">Baby. You worth millions hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywoojinie/pseuds/Mywoojinie'>Mywoojinie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Way V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Cats, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hencas, Hugs, Love, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, One Shot, Sickfic, SuperM - Freeform, Xiaoyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywoojinie/pseuds/Mywoojinie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to focus on the feeling of those hands, the sound of his boyfriend's voice as he whispers " I love you, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, you’re so beautiful, you’re so smart, you worth more than worls can give, you worth my attention, I’m so proud of you. "</p><p>This will be just a bunch of one shot with different plot. Hope you enjoyed it 😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe--I’m sorry. I’m busy right now.”</p><p>“Babe, I’m busy. Babe ” Ten mimicking his boyfriend.  “Geez, if I’d known you were just going to neglect me, I would’ve faced the cold and just gone to Hendery’s house. At least Lucas loves me and wouldn’t ignore me, and they will play some games with me even though i need to see them cuddling with each other all the time”</p><p>“You’d be thrown out for being there because you make them spent time with you”</p><p>" Hey! They loved me ! "</p><p>After a minute of silence, he tilts his head back as far as he can, but it hurts his neck. He sits up and twists to look into Kun’s desk. “Are you even listening?” Ten ask again.</p><p>Kun hums, ignoring him, still typing what ever the  fuck he was doing.</p><p>“You’re totally not listening.” Kun hums again, agreeing this time. Ten rolls his eyes. “Why are you even working, anyway? It’s a holiday.”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to at least take a snack break?” There’s a snack waiting and willing right there on the sofa, if his boyfriend would just tear himself away from his work.</p><p>“In a minute…”</p><p>Whining, Ten slides off the couch, sweatshirt bunching up around his chest, and drops to the floor. He pulls his shirt down and despondently crawls on his hands and knees until he can push himself upright using the back of Kun's chair but drops his head and lets his arms dangle.</p><p>Still drawing out the whine, he wraps himself around his boyfriend and nuzzles a cheek over his hair. “I don’t like being ignored.”</p><p>“I've noticed.”</p><p>“It makes me feel stressed and needy.” He then turns his boyfriend’s chair from the desk and sits on his thighs, immediately slipping his hands beneath his boyfriend’s shirt and leaning close. Feeling the warmth he need. Leaning his head onto the Kun's collarbone, hand resting on Kun's chest. </p><p>" Let me finish this first, and we will watch the movie later, can you wait a lil bit baby ? " Kun kiss Ten's forehead. One hand resting on the younger waist to support him, incase the younger will fall and bang his head to the desk. </p><p>" Nevermind. I have changed my mind. I like here better, and wake me up later " Ten nuzzling more to Kun's neck. </p><p> </p><p>                                         🐱  🐻</p><p>Today was one of those days where nothing seemed to go right for Kun. He’d gotten scolded by his boss, his workloads getting pilled up and he even forgot where he left his car key, and ended up walking home. He enters his apartment with a sigh, dumping his bag onto the ground. </p><p>He shuffles into the bedroom and reaches into a drawer pulling out his favorite hoodie and he switches his jeans to sweatpants. He then headed to kitchen. Cooking will make him felt calm. </p><p>He’s not sure how much time has passed when he hears Ten enter the apartment. The sound of a bag hitting the floor, a thud and a muffled curse reach his ears and he realizes that his bag must have caused Ten to trip. </p><p>“Hey babe, sorry about that. Sorry for making you worried. I'm okay. You know how clumsy I can be.” He feels a kiss being pressed into his neck, arms clutching to his back and then watches as Ten walks back into their bedroom. </p><p>Upon settle with all the dishes, he settled them to the table and waiting for his boyfriend to coming back. </p><p>He doesn’t even look up until he feels Ten settle on the chair across to him. But he didn't give the warm looks he always give to Ten whenever the younger one settle next to him. Feeling something unusual, Ten's arm loops around to rest in its customary place across his shoulders and he pulls Kun in to hold him close for a moment. Kun let’s himself be pulled into the embrace and turns his face into the juncture between Ten’s neck and shoulder. Ten pulls away slightly to look down at Kun as he softly asks, “Bad day baby ?"</p><p>Kun hums, " yes " , replies in small voice. Ten takes one of his hands, squeezing it lightly and another hands cards through his boyfriend’s hair slowly, relishing the feel of its softness. Ten asks in a soft voice, “Have I told you I love you yet today?”</p><p>Kun pulls away slightly and look up at Ten " No. You haven't. What a terrible boyfriend you are ", and nuzzling back to the juncture of the younger's shoulder, but he feels tears collect in his eyes. Doesn't know why he behaving like this,  because Ten is the one that usually behaving like this, cried over something ridiculous, but today he felt useless, tired, and felt small. He just need his boyfriend. A look of alarm crosses Ten’s face when he sees tears brimming the latter's eyes, and immediately wrapped the older in a strong embrace.</p><p>One of Ten’s hands moves up to the back of his head, stroking his hair softly while the other rubs slowly up and down his back.</p><p>He tries to focus on the feeling of those hands, the sound of his boyfriend's voice as he whispers " I love you, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, you’re so beautiful, you’re so smart, you worth more than worls can give, you worth my attention, I’m so proud of you. " It takes time but eventually he’s able to stop the flow of his tears. The dishes are left cool down. They can heat it up again later. </p><p>Ten’s hand cups his cheek and his thumb begins to slowly wipe the tears away. He leans forward to place a soft kiss on Kun’s forehead, then to his temple, then across his cheekbone and on the tip of his nose before pulling away and staring into his eyes.</p><p>“I love you,” he says as he looks at Kun like he’s the most precious item in the universe. And Kun response “I love you”. </p><p>Maybe a bad day aren't that bad when you have someone to tell you everything is okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this chapter a lil bit short. I've been busy with final coming next week. \(T-T)/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle sound of rain provides a comfort that are difficult to be described. While his boyfriend is away, leaving for works, Ten are left with their babies, two cats that has given comfort to both parties. </p><p>Ten reaches his hand out and Leon, his second babies that was sitting by the window immediately abandons its task in order to receive the gentle pats on its head that Ten’s hand so willingly provides.</p><p>The other cat, a cloud of white, and black, really, remains asleep on the bed, its ears relaxed, unbothered by anything happens. It barely even bats an eye when Ten’s phone starts vibrating against the desk.</p><p>" Ten, where are you? Are you buzy right now ? , I need your help ."<br/>" You know you can crash to our home, aren't you Hendery ? And, i also have some cakes, so you can try it " <br/>" Ge. Can you just comes to our places pretty please? Urgh. I don't wanna make you worried about your lovely didi, but. Urgh. Lucas stuck in the store, but i can't go there by myself, the room are in the dark. We forgot to change the bulb, and i'm scared. But i need my man back. So. Can you hurry up. My man already sobbing there. I can't do anything about it. My baby must be suffered there. Please? " Hendery begs. <br/>" Hendery. Geez. You're a pain in an ass. Hold up. Let me change my outfits. I will be there in 5 minutes" </p><p>-- </p><p>" Papa here babies ~ Louis, Leon~ Papa here " Ten announce. But none of their babies coming out like they always do. Feeling uneasy, Ten wondered all over their living room and kitchen, but their cats are not there. But he has witnessed something, the cakes that he accidentally forgot to store in the fridge has paws prints on it and some licking prints on the chocolate part. Ten feeling numb at this, he still remember the vet advices to never give cakes or chocolate to cats as its will results in health problems to them. But nothing he can do. </p><p>" Baby~ i'm home. Do you miss me? " Kun announced as he stepped to their apartment. But he was welcomed with his boyfriend already sitting on the kitchen floor, sobbing real hard and can be heard loud enough. Without further thoughts, he rushed to his boyfriend. </p><p>" Ba-baby, why? Why are you crying ? " His arms loops to the younger back, stroking lightly to sooth him. <br/>" We- we need t- to go t-to the vet " still sobbing. </p><p>-- </p><p>Upon arrival to the vet, both their cats are been taken to the emergency room. <br/>" Baby. Shush. nothing will happen to them " Kun wrapped the younger boy in his arm, hoping it will makes his boyfriend felt much better. <br/>" I'm the one th-that at fau-fault here. I'm sorry Kun. I'm s-sorry. I'm a bad P-papa for them. " Ten still sobbing. His head buried in the latter's chest, seeking for comfort. </p><p>" Baby. No. You're not. It's just an accident and you are in hurried. You're good Papa for them Baby. " Kun kissed his boyfriend's temples and caressing his cheek, swiping the tears brimming down the cheek. </p><p>Maybe peoples will think that Ten is exaggerating. Cried over cats. But not Kun. He have knew Ten more than he know about himself. Ten isn't a cry babies. Louis and Leon has become their comfort families. Every time they coming back from tiring works, their cats are there to purring over their legs, giving comfort, lessen their tiredness. Yes. They has each other. They're boyfriends after all. But. Their cats has become another part of giving happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really appreciate comments so much. Thank you for leaving sweet comments for me. <br/>HUGS !!! 🐻🐱</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there’s one thing that Kun loves about Ten, It’s his love language; physical touch. From putting his head on his shoulder every time they watch a movie, sleeping on his lap on a fine afternoon, holding his hands while they talk, back hugs in the kitchen, rubbing his cheeks, booping his nose, and stolen kisses. Kun never fails to feel loved and adored by his favorite person.</p><p>Although, as much as he enjoyed it most of the time, there are situations where it troubles him, which is when they get little fight, or when Ten gives silent treatment to him. Kun knew it was not okay when the younger boy came back home and didn't even hug him, he just go straight to the room and telling him that he is tired. </p><p>" Baby, are you ok? Sleep some more if you need, but don't forget to eat ” he used his gentlest tone and even raking his hands on Ten's hair to massage him, and kiss the younger's temples. However the latter just hums,not even replying like what he used to. </p><p>He is not used to this. He hates that something bothering them, but he just can't ask why right now. Maybe Ten need times. So he let it shrugs. And he headed to the balcony. "Maybe things will be okay again" he thought. </p><p> </p><p>It's been 5 hours, yet Ten haven't leave their room yet, not even taking dinner, when Kun ask him to eat dinner, he refused. So he brings dinner to their room, and Kun doesn't even taking dinner yet hoping that if he brings them to their bedroom, Ten will ate with him. </p><p>" Baby. Let's eat dinner. I know you're hungry. You never letting down my cooks. " Kun loops his arm over Ten's shoulder. Kissing the juncture of Ten's neck. But Ten didn't even bother to answer him. </p><p>" Baby. Look at me " He then turns Ten to look at him. Ten did turn to him. But he didn't even looking at Kun. His eyes lock to his hem of his pajamas. Then Kun brings his faces closed to Ten,and tilting his head so he can looks into Ten eyes. Kun felt like someone had squeezed the oxygen out of his lungs when he saw that Ten's face are red and brimming with cries flowing down his cheeks. Ten tried to stop the tempest of tears that were flowing from his eyes, but he can't. </p><p>The tears kept flowing. And he felt an arms wrapping him, his faces are buried to Kun's chest. Ten wept into Kun’s chest, each sob tearing at Kun’s heart.</p><p>“ Baby. Care to explain why are you sad?” Kun said gently patting Ten’s back.<br/>
“ You didn't love me are y-.... ” Ten couldn’t complete what he was wanting to say.<br/>
" Shhh baby. Why are you feeling like i'm not? I will always love you no matter what happened. I will always be yours and you will always be mine's " Kun said kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. Ten was and always be his everything.<br/>
" Yo- you ignored me, and you-your words a-are too means" Ten sob more, continued to cried to Kun's chest. </p><p>Kun heart wrenching at this. His boyfriend seeks comfort to him even though he is the ones that make him cried. </p><p>“ I'm sorry and I hate myself right now for making you like this. I love you, Tennie. And I’ll always love you. Always. I'm sorry for my words. I'm sorry for everything that i did.” Kun said. </p><p>Ten looked up to meet Kun’s eyes and saw the truth of words etched in his eyes.Kun wipes the remnant tears on his boyfriend's face with his fingers and kiss the younger's eyelids, forehead, cheeks, and lastly smoothing the plump lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick updates, so i'm sorry that this chapter is so short. Will not be able to update anything for 3 weeks cause final comings 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the group makes their way out of the airport<br/>upon arrival of their planes from SuperM tour, Ten scanned the sidewalk. It's 3 in the morning. So they are safe without fans chasing or flashing their big cameras at them. </p><p>When he walked through the door, Ten quickly scanned the sidewalk looking for their WayV manager.</p><p>But then he spotted Kun along with their manager, in all his messy glory, wearing a simple black T-shirt and ripped jeans in the same color, a cardigan lazily thrown over his shoulders, looking the tiniest bit of warm, holding his phone and looking at something in the distance. Ten immediately broke into a smile. </p><p>Oh how he missed this man. </p><p>He want to hold him. To hug him. To surprise him. And to kiss him. But he knew, he can't do that since no ones despite from WayV members and their managers know about their relationship. Even taeyong didn't know about that. </p><p>He loved when he get the opportunity to join SuperM, but he miss WayV members the most, especially his boyfriend. WayV is more than family to him. SuperM too. But WayV has special places in his heart. He miss how Kun takes care of him. He miss how mischievous Yangyang is. He miss how Hendery and Lucas flirting all the time. He miss how cute Sicheng is. He miss to roast Xiaojun. </p><p>" Kun - ge !!! " Xuxi shouts and that's makes Kun aware of their arrival. </p><p>This tour overseas had proven to be a challenge in many different ways. There was the physical exhaustion of course, the stress of constantly being on the move. Ten had of course stayed in contact with Kun as much as he could, texting him everyday and calling him when they both happened to be free, even if the younger usually fell asleep less than 30 minutes into the conversation. It's different. The warms smile that he always get, the little pats and assuring that he always get whenever he felt tired. The cuddle. He missed it when he is on tour. And now he's back to his home. </p><p>Kun smiled, he was happy his boyfriend was with him again, it's been more than three long weeks of just video calls and it was a torture. He hugged the latter. No ones gonna suspect anything. Other people probably think that Kun just missed his members. Because Kun hugged Lucas too. </p><p>But now he was in the mood to tease him for all the news he had been seeing these past weeks.<br/>"So you shared your bed with them, uh? And did you enjoy your time with Baekhyun hyung? Cause you looks like you enjoy it more than you're with me " he asked, a serious tone tinting his voice, whispered to Ten.</p><p>He felt Ten tensing, after a few moments he gave a blinding smile, eyes forming small crescents, trying to soothes him. He loves this. He loves to tease him and see how Ten act, his head lingering with all the things that he did. </p><p>" We will talk about this later " Kun whispered and let go of Ten. </p><p>Kun lifts Ten's bags into the trunk of their manager’s car and closes the door with a slam, abashed smile pulling at his lips as he scoots into his seat, Ten following behind him before sliding the door shut.</p><p>During the riding home, Kun just stared at him, serious face and pursed lips, Ten thinks his smile was not enough so he came closer and gave a peck to the other's lips, this trick did not work at all, he sighed and pouted his lips. But at least it eases things. Kun already smiling and showing his dimple. </p><p>" Ge. You should wait at home ! Oh. I miss my boyfriend ! " Xuxi interface and proceed to call his boyfriend, Hendery. </p><p>And the couples chuckles.</p><p>Ten suddenly tucks his head against Kun’s chest, the latter carding his fingers through Ten’s hair, “I missed you a lot. It’s not the same without you.”</p><p>" Me too. I missed you so much baby. I really hope i can bring you wherever i go " Ten pouts.<br/>" Then i will go every where with you " Kun pressed a peck to the younger plumps lips and earn a bright smile. </p><p>" Baby. Are you jealous when i'm with baekhyun hyung? " Ten ask, with puppy eyes. <br/>" Of course i do. You're my boyfriend. But you seems like you love being with him more than you love being with me " Kun reply, his voice so slow, just like whisperings , but Ten can still heard that, and Kun hands making a circle motions. Ten knew that moves. It was an action whenever Kun was sad, whenever he wanna tells something but he can't. <br/>" Oh baby. No. I'm not. I love you more than what you can see. I love you more than i love myself. How i wish i can tell everyone that i'm yours. How i wish everyone know you're my boyfriend " and he kissed Kun's lips, his cheeks, his temple, and gave long peck to Kun's eyelids. And the latter smiling again. </p><p>" Babe, so. I think we should tell them that you're my boyfriend then. So no one can flirt with you anymore " Kun replies. Leaving pecks to Ten's lips. <br/>" I think that's a good idea. Then i can bring you anywhere i want. Ge. Can i bring him wherever i go ? " Ten ask their manager. <br/>" Whatever you want Ten. But. Both of you need to be cautious. Fans doesn't know about this yet.  " the manager reply. <br/>" Okay ge. Whatever was it. As long as i'm with my big baby "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My exams are done !!! Will working on your request. Thank you so much for all your comments. I appreciate it so much❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten sighed. It's already 10 pm, but Kun haven't even coming back to the dorm yet. For the third day in a row, Kun have been neglecting to take a dinner with him. Nothing happened between them. They're not even getting in a fight. It's just Kun have been busy with composing. </p><p>Kun had recently been asked by others producers to join them produces songs and Ten was happy for him, because his boyfriend been super excited with all the DMs asking to joining them, telling him every day and night about how excited he is, how happy he is, but his selfish and needy self would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss him.</p><p>Maybe he should takes the matters to his owns.</p><p>Ten felt lonely, missing the presence of his significant other. And it’s not something he would particular like to grow accustomed to. Yes. His members are still with him. Yangyang being loud af, trying to get attention from him, Xuxi, Guanheng &amp; Sicheng being loud while playing game, and Dejun who minding his own business in the room. He doesn't feeling totally lonely with the situations. But he does feel a bit of sad, not being able to see his boyfriend. </p><p>" Hyung ? Are you going to the company ? Can i join you. Kun looks like he really forget about us. What the fuck is he doing at the company at this hour. He should be coming home " Ten calling their manager. <br/>" Ten. Just tell me that you missed him. Don't use that questionable excuses with me " Manager-nim reply with chuckles. <br/>" Hyunggggggg" Ten reply, knowing that their manager knew his true intentions. <br/>" Pleaseeeee. Bring me with you~ i can help you bring him back " <br/>" Yeah. 10 more minutes. I'm still playing game. I will call you back later " </p><p> </p><p>                                           🏢</p><p>" Come in ?" </p><p>Ten entered and caught a glimpse of Kun's surprised face slowly sooth, knowing it was Ten. </p><p>" What are you doing here baby? Aren't you're supposed to taking care of other kids? " Kun asked, eyebrows raised. <br/>" Wait? Are you asking why am i here? At this hour ? When you're the ones that supposed to be home ? Are you fucking kidding me Kun ? " Ten reply, unexpectedly raising his voice a lil bit. And when he looked at Kun, his boyfriend's face turns sorrows.<br/>" Sorry. I didn't means to raise my voice to you babe. I'm sorry. I'm here to bring you back. I miss you. You have been here for all day. I need my boyfriend back " Ten whinning and step forward to where his boyfriend are.  </p><p>The end of Kun’s lips turned up into a soft smile and his eyes gleamed with adoration and affection for his boyfriend in front of him. <br/>Soon enough, Ten tackled him in a big hug, almost taking Kun down with how quick he ran at him, but the taller didn't let them fall, holding Ten tight and not letting go.</p><p>"I missed you so much, love," Ten said, muffled by Kun's sweater where he hid his face in, still hugging him, " Why did you let me alone, taking care of your kids by my own?"</p><p>"Auch baby. You're a big baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. It's not like i'm going anywhere, you still can see me when i get back to our dorm" Kun chuckles.<br/>" See ! You have been here all the times ! You only came back whenever i already felt asleep and going here again before i wake up. I hate you ! " Ten said, almost tearing up from the pent-up emotions. And it was true, it came from his heart. </p><p>The smaller man snapped back from his thoughts when he realized Kun was staring at him, with his eyes filled with love and adoration and everything in between.</p><p>Kun couldn't take this, couldn't take one more second away from the other's lips, and just like that he closed the distance between them with a seal of their lips.</p><p>Their kiss wasn't heated, wasn't rushed or shallow, it was something filled with passion and the need for each other, as if they were starved from each other's lips, and needed the touch to survive. </p><p>When Kun finally broke the kiss, heart skipping beats and panting, breathless, he smiled kindly and asked, "Do you wanna go home, now? I'm so sorry. I will never stay here long enough again. I will not leaving you again baby. And why did you just wear this? You know we're in winter season aren't you? " and the way Kun worried about him made his insides melt. </p><p>" Yes please. Let's go home. You owed me a long cuddle season. " He announced with a big grin splitting his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for your warm words~ i appreciate it so much ❤️ </p><p>AND KUNTEN GRANDPARENTS ?! UWU. i love themmm !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe getting sick aren't that bad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s cuddled up against Kun, one hand gripping onto Kun's shirt, the other tucked under his pillow.</p><p>He’s warm, Kun thinks to himself, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend. A little too warm. Kun carefully untangles his hand from the blankets and presses the back of his palm to Ten’s forehead.  Feels like a cold.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>Ten sighed. He doesn’t remember feeling so bad all his life, spending the night with dizziness, everything that hurt him wasn’t in his plans, but it happened. He felt a cold hand touching his forehead for a few seconds but he couldn't open his eyes, he was so tired and he just need some more sleep. So he cuddle more to seek warm from his boyfriend. He felt really cold at the moments. But at the same time he felt aches in every joint that he have. <br/>--</p><p> </p><p>Ten felt Kun patting his hair for a few minutes. "Baby? Are you okay?" Kun asked softly. Ten humph so low that Kun barely even listened.</p><p>It was cold, and that was the honest truth of the matter. Ten had never been one for the cold and the cold was something that just left him bedridden. He didn’t even attempt to open his eyes, just summoned a few shaky, trembling bones that hovered in the air. His head was pounding so much that he couldn’t see straight, and his body alternated between hot and cold and plain annoying.</p><p>Kun rummaged in the bedside drawer before pulling out some pills and a bottle of water. “Baby, did you catch a fever? Aiyaaa. Eat some medicine please. I will cook something for you. You looks awful baby. You know that you're no longer hot when you looks like this aren't you? ” Kun continued to speak softly.</p><p>He quickly took the pills and collapsing back onto the mattress. Kun helped pull the covers up and just before he lost the battle with sleep, he felt something refreshingly cold on his forehead.<br/>Kun gently runs a hand through his boyfriend's strands of hair. And as he pulls away, Ten grabs onto his hand, rubbing it against his cheek. Ten sighs, a soft, content exhale.</p><p>" Baby. You need some rest. I will make you something for you to eat baby. Just give me a minute. Then i will be right back " Kun assured him. </p><p>By the time Kun coming back with some chicken soup, Ten is sound asleep. Curl up tighter in the blanket. Ten's face looks flushed, but it’s not in the way that he loves, not the pink hues that blossoms across his cheeks when he leans in a bit too close. His boyfriend's lips looks so pale. </p><p>Once he put the steam soup to the bedside drawer, he kneels down near his boyfriend. Kun  shakes his head slightly at Ten. " Baby. Wake up honey. I made soup for you. You need to eat a lil bit baby. " Kun speaks softly, his hands runs through the latter's hair strands, and he massage him a lil bit, hoping it will help lessen the headache from the now frowning thai man. </p><p>Once Ten already eat two spoon of soup he made, Ten drift asleep again, and Kun just let him. Knowing that sleep will help the most.<br/>Kun then lies quietly on his side, observing Ten's even breathing. He traces his fingers on the soft skin, smoothing the frown on his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>Ten can felt that his boyfriend laying next to him, so he nuzzles to his boyfriend's side of neck. He does feeling better than when he just wake up before, only feeling too cold to the joint that he really needs to be warm by nuzzling close enough. But at the same time he felt sorry to his boyfriend. That he is sick, it should be a weekend where they can spend time going for a walk, or cuddling while watching movie. But here he is. Feeling terrible. <br/>--</p><p> </p><p>Then a mumble comes from his boyfriend, that whose face is pressed against him.</p><p>There's a hot fan breathing on his skin as Ten speaks "What if you get sick too, Kun?" , too slow that it's barely sounds like questions, more to sound of breathing. </p><p>Kun tilts his head, landing a small peck on his cheeks, moving once more, he kisses Ten's forehead, nose, and temples, making the latter grin goofily before Kun catches his lips with his own.</p><p>it's a quick, chaste kiss and Ten giggles into it, Kun being the first to pull away as he looks into his boyfriend's eyes. " I don't really mind. Then you  will just need takes care of me too " Kun grin. Showing his dimple. </p><p>Kun reaches a hand over onto his boyfriend's hair, ruffling it softly before scratching his head. he swore he could feel the purrs of the other vibrate through his chest, which made him incredibly soft for the younger man.He then takes Ten's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers carefully. at this moment, he thinks he's falling in love with him all over again. </p><p>"Thank you for taking care of me, babe " Ten rubs his face into Kun's chest lovingly, feeling Kun's hand in his hair continue to scratch the crown of his head.</p><p>He gently put his hand on Ten’ jaw and lifted it to look at him. “Listen to me. I love you. I will always be by your side and I will always help you ” Kun said.  <br/>“I love you too Kun. So much. Thank you,” Ten said, his voice choked up.</p><p>-------</p><p> Unfortunately, the next day, Kun woke up with a sore throat and he knew that he was next to fall ill. “Baby” Kun called. and Ten responded by saying, “Yes, honey?”. <br/>“I think I’m sick,” Kun grumbled. Ten smiled and sat on the bed next to him. “I guess it’s my turn to take care of you now,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is super short. ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten slowly pushed himself up off of the ground, body sore from the training routine he had just completed. He could feel himself getting stronger with every passing day, steadily building his muscle mass. He just need a rest. Coming home would be really great. </p><p>Coming home after practices was a bliss, but coming home without Kun, he kinda felt a lil bit gloomy, well, Yangyang probably busy playing games, so he doesn't want to disturb his so called " baby ", so, he takes an indicator to just wait for Kun while watching some movies on the couch. That's the best decision right now. </p><p>--- </p><p>Kun sees Ten fall asleep right after noon, the length of his body stretched over the couch. With how hard he’s been training, no one could blame Ten for tapping out into the cushions and warming up in the sun like a big, lazy cat.</p><p>One day he’ll need to know how he does it – how he sleeps with this noise around him, with Louis and Leon moving around, accidentally knock things out, and the sound of Yangyang playing games in his room.  Even on a couch far from Yangyang's room, he can’t possibly escape this low buzz of energy radiating in waves every time  Yangyang shout in games. And why does his boyfriend sleep on the couch instead in the room?</p><p>Kun slowly comes to sit by Ten's head on the couch to turns the TV off, but Ten didn't even moves, his slows breathing are the only sound that he heard now. With one of his feet dangling from the edge of an armrest, and the hand on his stomach slowly rises with each breath he takes, Kun can't even lies that his boyfriend are cute. How he want to hugs him, and kiss on the latter eyelids right now. </p><p>Even when Kun twists to sit deeper into the couch, even when his thigh brushes the top Ten’s head, it still feels like a secret only Kun will carry. Like something stolen, clandestine, something only he is lucky to see – it’s in the creases of Ten’s cheek pressed into the cushion, and in the lift of a lock of hair, carried by each exhale. </p><p>" Ten, baby " Kun whispers.</p><p>Ten stirred from his sleep by the soft voice. Kun’s hand comes to brush through Ten’s hair and push a strand out his face.</p><p>Ten's eyes are still wet with sleep when he looks at him and it warms Kun up from the inside; oh how pretty is Ten like this, not quite out of the noon’s embrace but comfortably settled into his.<br/> So he leaves a gentle peck on Ten’s lips and his boyfriend answers in kind, tender and fond.</p><p>Kun settles next to Ten, on the small couch , so their body pressed together, leg tangled with each others, and Kun rest his hands on the latter's shoulder, massaging his boyfriend sore muscles. But then, Kun lifts one hand from where it has been resting on Ten’s shoulder, and before Ten can protest the hand buries itself in his hair. It is a weakness with him, this: Kun’s fingers in his hair, massaging Ten's scalp - oh, it’s bliss.</p><p>“You’re secretly a cat, aren’t you? I’m just waiting for you to start purring.”</p><p>Ten feels his face heat up a little, and he makes a noise that’s meant to be disdainful but comes out as a low rumble that isn’t that far from a purr, and Kun laughs. No wonder Louis and Leon are too attached to Ten. </p><p>Kun’s arms tighten around him, and then his chest shifts slightly as he moves to kiss the top of Ten’s head.</p><p>Ten dozes lightly, blissfully delighted to feel Kun's fingers in his hair. The sound of Kun's slow breathing. Feeling of Kun's peck on his top of head. They enjoy the silence and each other’s presence.</p><p>“Hey, don’t sleep here,” Kun whispers, gently tightening his arm around Ten’s middle in hopes of waking him up. </p><p>Humming low, Ten burried his face onto Kun's chest. He slides his arm around Kun’s torso and shifts one last time so he can slot into the crook of his neck, surrounded by him, and all it takes for him to find sleep is one chaste kiss in his hair.</p><p>So Kun lets himself melt under the soothing hand warming up his torso, in between tangled legs and huddling bodies; he lets himself be again, feel again, relax in the regular rhythm of Ten’s heart against his own chest and the comforting weight of his arms around him.<br/>Well. Maybe falling asleep on the couch aren't too much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lil update from me ❤️. And did all of you watch kunten vlive today?! I can't stop screenshot every kunten moments we get.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair had spent the whole morning deciding on what to bring to the dinner party that was hosted by the couples, Hendery and Lucas,  before finally deciding to bring a dessert. Accepting defeat and the fact that they would once again show up late to a gathering, Kun begin to mix the dough, hopping that the cookies will be done an hour before the party start, and at least they have some times to get ready. </p><p>“Need a hand?” </p><p>Ten leaned over Kun’s shoulder. When he glanced over at Reki, he was met with an annoyed yet adorable pout.</p><p>“You choose to help now? After watching me struggle with the mixing for the past five minutes?”</p><p>Ten stared back.</p><p>“You looked cute,” he retorted, “can’t I admire my charming boyfriend for a bit?”</p><p>Kun rolled his eyes and reached over for the bag of white chocolate chips, holding the recipe in front of his face with his free hand to hide the rosiness already emerging from his cheeks. After dumping the correct amount in, he turned  to Ten expectantly.</p><p>“So you just want to admire me right now? Aren't just now you ask me if i need a help?” Kun pout. </p><p>“Only if you let me hold your hand.”</p><p>For the sake of getting it done as fast as possible, he complied. He held out his hand so that Ten could grab it and begin stirring. </p><p>“We just have to cut and roll it up, then we let it chill for two hours.”</p><p>“You look way too happy about the fact that we’re going to be over an hour late for Hendery’s party.” Kun said dryly.</p><p>Ten’s smile only widened at the thought of more time with his boyfriend. </p><p>Kun then placed the now cylindrical logs of dough into the refrigerator after briskly finishing the rest of the steps. The turquoise counters were now dusted with a thin layer of flour as if it was spaghetti covered in parmesan. He shrugged. They could worry about that another time. Following the light slam of the refrigerator’s door, he turned to the couch to face Ten, who had flopped down onto it seconds prior. Looking for a way to be physically close to Kun without directly asking for cuddles, Ten gestured for him to sit on his lap.</p><p>“Me? Sit on your lap?” Kun seemed to stagger a bit in his surprise, “I’m heavier than you, you know.”</p><p>“And I’m not a baby!” Ten pulled a face, “I might even be stronger than-”</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, Kun was already in the air and headed towards his lap. Landing almost awkwardly, Kun wrapped his arms around Ten and squeezed him tightly as he sat sideways.</p><p>“Well, you’re my baby.”</p><p>He hugged him as if he would never hug again, as if the world was ending; he loved Teni so, so much. The taller boy poked his head out over Ten’s shoulder and was met with a faceful of fluffy hair. Unable to resist running his fingers through it, he undid the lacy pink ribbon holding up the bun, releasing the blue locks. With a hum, Ten closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.</p><p>“This is worth being a little late to the party,” Ten said softly, “I would be late to anything to spend more time with you.”</p><p>“I think you’re worth more than all the time in the world.” Kun whispered so quietly it was barely a mumble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun wakes up to an empty bed.</p><p>He frowns slightly as he opens his eyes and takes notice of this, wondering what time must it be for Ten not to be there, by his side. Turning the other way around on the bed, he reaches out for his phone on the little bedside table. Well. Both of them have their own bedroom, but yeah, sharing bed with his boyfriend are more convenient, they can cuddle all the night, and Louis and Leon have Ten's bed for the night, so both of them will sleep better without the cats making a fuss jumping and walking on the bed. So, it's a win - win situation. </p><p>Screen is bright and flashy when he presses the home button and it makes his eyes hurt, but he manages to catch the day and time to validate his confusion.</p><p>Originally the smell of smoke is what woke Kun from his deep slumber. Was the house burning down ? However when he reaches to the kitchen,  nothing worse happen. Luckily it's just the melting piece of plastic that was put on the counter. Oh damn. The counter will be left with hardly scrub stain. But. It's okay. At least the kitchen aren't in fire. </p><p>“Hey, hey,” he starts, making the duo freeze in shock, “what happened here?”</p><p>Immediately, Yangyang points to the sweating, wide-eyed adult, who’s sputtering out syllables more than words, hair tucked up with a hairband, and a very disappointed face as he absentmindedly stared at what he had caused scene, And says accusingly, “he did it, ge! Ten hyung did it ! " </p><p>Kun let out a soft sigh as walked over and placed himself behind his boyfriend, very obviously flustering him in the process, and let’s his hands play with the grey apron’s laces on the males sides. With his chest being pressed up against the others back, he leans down to whisper into the males ear. “I’ll help you cook for today.”</p><p> “R-right...” He whispered as a shiver went up his spine. “I-I mean...! Yes, of course, please help me!” Kun chuckled with how flustered Ten is. </p><p>Yangyang, who saw the whole scene, fake gags with a roll of his eyes. He left the kitchen and towards his room with a wave of his hand, jokingly muttering a “I hate both of you. You're  worst more than Hendery and Lucas! ". </p><p>Ignoring Yangyang, Kun wrapped his arms around his Ten's torso, enclosing both his arms to his sides, and swayed them both side to side. “What were you making anyways?” He muttered as he let his head rest near the base of the others neck, breathing out a content sigh at the closeness of them both.</p><p>" I- i'm sorry. I fucked up. I just want to reheat this pizza, and wake you up once everything ready. B-but, it turns out like this. I'm sorry " Ten stuttering, faces looks down and his hands playing with the hems of his oversize t-shirt. </p><p>Ten was so delicate, so soft and pure. He was so childish at the same time he was mature; he's like a glass, a shard that Kun would hold so tight even if it bleeds him―he'd be more than glad to hold Ten and protect. Ten is fragile, like a teenager's ego, like the hearts of those who long. And most especially he is fragile, vulnerable, and weak, all of those for a person, which is Kun.</p><p>" No. No. It's okay baby. It's okay. You did a good job. " Kun whispers. And Ten felt a mouth being pressed on his shoulder blade. </p><p>“And why didn’t you just wake me up? It's okay to wake me up if you're hungry baby. I don't mind cooking for you” Kun turns his boyfriend, so that they're facing each other. He was about to also ask why Ten didn’t ask Yangyang for help before remembering that those two doing anything together was like bringing Hell to Earth.</p><p>Ten brought his fingers together and began playing with them as a shy smile formed on his lips. “I didn’t want to wake you... You work so hard so me and Yangyang thought we’d let you rest for a little longer,” he sported a nervous laugh. “I was hoping it would turn out good so we can eat it together.”</p><p>Kun smiled at his boyfriend. “ I don't mind baby.  You're lucky i love you, or else, you need to sleep on the couch today, for causing a scene ” Kun muttered, though he couldn't quite hide a smile. </p><p>Ten grinned impishly and stole a kiss. "I know that you love me. I love you too " He then looked regretfully at the stove.</p><p>Kun tried to make him feel better. "Maybe we can salvage them." </p><p>Well, they were more like charcoal biohazards than cookies, tiny crumbly, foul smelling black balls on a cookie sheet. "Um...Well...They're not that bad for a first attempt..."</p><p>" You can just say that i fucked up. It's okay. I admit that. Babe. I guess, you're not wrong. I shouldn't even cook, i will just let you cook, and i will do the flirting ones. You okay with that ? " Ten grinned. </p><p>" Well. You literally born to flirt. So. I don't mind it " Kun peck his boyfriend. </p><p>" Baby. Um... Can you kept this apron on. You looks cute " Kun sheepish his smiles, his dimple showing. <br/>" Kinky are you? " Ten reply and peck the latter's pouts away. </p><p>All whilst their hands were joined together, Ten let Kun cooks simple dish for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think i miss WayV in the same dorm. Yet, i'm really happy that they get their own spaces.  I miss WayV Ot7. 😭</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really appreciate all of your kindness. Thank you so much !! I would really appreciate you comments so much ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>